


Hurt the Most

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron considers his victims carefully</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt the Most

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts).



If he killed any of the Autobots, it would be satisfying. If he killed a single one of them, Optimus would suffer.

The scout was one who looked up to Optimus, and shared coding with the Prime.

The weapons' master had taught Optimus and been with him from the beginning of the war.

The medic… ahh, how tasty that death would be, for the medic was one of the last of his kind and his loss would be a blow to the entire Autobot cause.

Yet it was the spy who rushed him, the spy who answered Megatron's desire to inflict the cruelest pain upon the Autobot leader.

He made certain to reach for the frayed link binding him to his Prime, his nemesis as he caught the smaller mech and tore with all his might.

::Taste his death, and suffer, brother. But not for long. Your death comes too.::


End file.
